1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lightning protection, and in particular, to lightning protection using vacuum plasma.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In the conventional lightning protection technology, a lightning rod is mounted on top of an object to attract a lightning strike and conduct the resulting lightning current to the ground. This protects objects within a certain distance of the lightning rod from being struck. If a lightning strike occurs, however, the lightning current radiates an electromagnetic pulse as it travels to the ground. This electromagnetic pulse may disturb an electronic device depending on the proximity to the lightning strike. For example, devices within 1000 meters may be disturbed, devices within 500 meters may be effected, and devices within 100 meters may be destroyed. Therefore, a lightning rod cannot effectively protect modern microelectronic devices from damage caused by a lightning strike.
One aspect of this inventions is a method of providing lightning protection, comprising polarizing vacuum plasma under the influence of an induced electric field to diminish or neutralize an electric field produced by an induced condition.
Another aspect of this invention is an apparatus for lightning protection using vacuum plasma, comprising a holder of plasma, wherein the holder of plasma is made of an insulating material with a substantially smooth inner surface and having a rather large curvature radius, a conductor positioned proximate to or on a surface of the holder of plasma, a circuit, wherein the circuit connects to the conductor so as to generate a plasma, a conducting wire connecting the conductor to a protected object, and a power supply connected to the circuit.
Yet another aspect of this invention is a holder of plasma, wherein the holder of plasma is made of an insulating material with a substantially smooth inner surface and having a rather large curvature radius, a conductor positioned proximate to or on a surface of the holder of plasma, a circuit, wherein the circuit connects to the conductor so as to generate a plasma, a conducting wire connecting the conductor to a protected object, a power supply connected to the circuit, and an amplifier connected in series between the holder of plasma and the protected object.
Yet another aspect of this invention is a holder of plasma, wherein the holder of plasma is made of an insulating material with a substantially smooth inner surface and having a rather large curvature radius, a conductor positioned proximate to or on a surface of the holder of plasma, a circuit, wherein the circuit connects to the conductor so as to generate a plasma, a conducting wire connecting the conductor to a protected object, a power supply connected to the circuit, and a high speed electrical current amplifier connected in series between the holder of plasma and the protected object.
Yet another aspect of this invention is a holder of plasma, wherein the holder of plasma is made of an insulating material with a substantially smooth inner surface and having a rather large curvature radius, a metal conductor positioned proximate to or on a surface of the holder of plasma, a circuit, wherein the circuit connects to the conductor so as to generate a plasma, a conducting wire connecting the conductor to a protected object, and a power supply connected to the circuit.
Yet another aspect of this invention is a system for providing lightning protection, comprising means for polarizing vacuum plasma under the influence of an induced electric field to diminish or neutralize an electric field produced by an induced condition.